Problem: $5npq + 2p - 6q - 8 = -2p - 10q + 6$ Solve for $n$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $5npq + 2p - 6q - {8} = -2p - 10q + {6}$ $5npq + 2p - 6q = -2p - 10q + {14}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $5npq + 2p - {6q} = -2p - {10q} + 14$ $5npq + 2p = -2p - {4q} + 14$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $5npq + {2p} = -{2p} - 4q + 14$ $5npq = -{4p} - 4q + 14$ Isolate $n$ ${5}n{pq} = -4p - 4q + 14$ $n = \dfrac{ -4p - 4q + 14 }{ {5pq} }$